Breakfast
by blxssxm
Summary: Namjoon, Hoseok, dan sarapan. [a NamSeok/MonHope story (Kim NamJoon X Jung HoSeok) Top!Namjoon Bottom!Hoseok]


Hoseok mengernyit dan menggeliat pelan ketika suara nyaring dari alarm menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Menjulurkan tangan kurusnya untuk menggapai handphone yang menjadi sumber bunyi nyaring yang begitu mengganggu dan menggeser layarnya untuk mematikan alarm tersebut. Pria bertubuh kurus itu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola cokelatnya yang begitu manis dan juga hangat saat dipandang. Menggeram lemah ketika dirinya berusaha mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang akibat rasa pegal luar biasa mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa pegal ditubuhnya, pria mungil itu berakhir dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang yang ada dibelakangnya. Berusaha untuk tidak memaki saat dirinya baru saja terbangun. Tapi demi hades yang berada dineraka sana, tubuhnya sakit sekali. Terutama bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tidak. Hoseok tidak akan mengelak karena dirinya memang melakukannya semalam. Semalaman penuh. Jadi wajar saja jika tubuhnya terasa begitu remuk sekarang.

Berbicara tentang semalam, Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain yang juga berada diatas ranjang. Pria tinggi bertubuh lebih kekar yang berbaring disebelahnya inilah penyebab utama dari tubuh remuk Hoseok. Dia Kim Namjoon, seorang pengusaha yang telah sukses meskipun masih terbilang muda yang juga berstatus sebagai seorang suami. Suami dari Jung Hoseok atau sekarang berubah menjadi Kim Hoseok. Ya, mereka sudah menikah sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Hoseok menempatkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai abu-abu milik sang suami dengan lembut. Menghela nafas saat mendapati gurat kelelahan diwajah tampan milik Namjoon. Semalam Hoseok dikejutkan dengan kepulangan Namjoon setelah hampir dua bulan Namjoon berada diluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Sudah pasti pria itu merasa lelah ditambah dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka yang baru berhenti saat waktu menujukkan pukul tiga pagi. Merutuki kemesuman suaminya yang membuatnya terus meringis karena rasa nyeri pada bokongnya.

Puas menatapi sang suami, Hoseok meraih kemeja milik Namjoon dan memakainya dengan asal sebelum bangkit dari ranjang untuk membuat sarapan. Namun sebelum itu, Hoseok menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening pria nya dengan lembut sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Berjalan dengan sedikit terseok disertai dengan ringisan kecil disetiap langkahnya menuju dapur, pria mungil itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memaki pada suami nya karena bermain begitu kasar semalam. Oh, dia sangat yakin lubangnya lecet sekarang.

Mengesampingkan rasa nyeri ditubuhnya, Hoseok menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dengan begitu cekatan. Terlihat jelas bahwa memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Tidak setelah dirinya menikah tentu saja. Namjoon seorang family man, dia lebih memilih untuk sarapan dan makan malah dirumah ketimbang harus makan diluar. Bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk membawa bekal berisi masakan yang Hoseok buat daripada makan siang diluar. Hal inilah yang membuat Hoseok bertekad untuk belajar memasak makanan yang layak untuk Namjoon.

Maka dari itu, setelah selesai menata rapi sarapan yang barusan dia buat, pria mungil itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Namjoon untuk membangunkan sang suami. Hoseok merangkak naik keatas ranjang untuk ikut berbaring tepat disebelah Namjoon yang terlentang bebas diatasnya. Menjadikan dada bidang milik sang suami sebagai bantalan, Hoseok beralih mengecupi perpotongan leher hingga dada Namjoon dengan lembut sebagai upaya untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey, wake up, Mr. Husband."

Namjoon mengernyit tidak suka karena tidurnya yang terganggu dan beralih untuk memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan hidungnya diantara helaian rambut halus milik Hoseok untuk menghirup aroma shampoo milik pemuda manis tersebut.

Melihat suami nya yang enggan membuka mata, Hoseok mendengus sebal namun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Dia sungguh merindukan pelukan hangat dari Namjoon omong-omong. Hampir dua bulan ditinggalkan dan harus tidur sendiri diatas ranjang luas mereka rasanya payah sekali.

"Bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Hoseok menggumam pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, terbuai dalam pelukan hangat milik suami nya yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sementara Namjoon perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris kelamnya yang tajam namun begitu teduh tiap kali dirinya menatap sang istri.

"You did? Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hosiki. Aku tahu kan lelah."

"Ya, dan itu salahmu yang langsung menyerangku begitu saja sesaat setelah kau melihatku."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan dengan suara beratnya yang begitu seksi begitu mendengar gerutuan dari Hoseok. Yah, memang salahnya yang langsung mencium Hoseok sesaat setelah dia sampai dirumah. Dia hanya terlalu merindukan mataharinya, okay? itu tidak salah sama sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

"Kau memang harus meminta maaf."

Pria tampan dengan senyuman menawan itu mendaratkan ciumannya pada kening istrinya. Menciumnya selama beberapa saat sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Mendapatkan ciuman manis seperti itu, mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok tersenyum manis dibuatnya. Dirinya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Namjoon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Lagi-lagi melemparkan senyuman manis yang menjadi favorit Namjoon sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Membuat Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis semerah cherry milih Hoseok. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan yang mampu membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi terbuai didalamnya.

Pemuda manis itu menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya disekitar rahang Namjoon, mengelusnya dengan lembut sementara Namjoon mulai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut istrinya. Menggelitik lidah Hoseok untuk beradu dengan miliknya, sementara tangannya mengelus pinggang ramping Hoseok dengan lembut sebelum merayap turun menuju bokongnya. meremasnya dengan gemas beberapa kali menyebabkan lenguhan meluncur bebas dari mulut Hoseok ditengah ciuman mereka.

Mendengar lenguhan pelan milik sang istri, membuat Namjoon semakin semangat untuk mengerjai istri nya. Memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam kemeja yang Hoseok pakai, Namjoon sengaja menyenggol puncak dada yang menjadi kelemahan Hoseok dengan begitu perlahan. Membuat Hoseok terkesiap karenanya. Terlebih ketika Namjoon mulai menyubiti nipple sebelah kirinya, membuat Hoseok memutus ciuman mereka secara paksa dan menggelinjang nikmat karenanya.

"Mmhh.. Namjoon-hh, hentihh–"

"Ada apa, sayang? Bicaralah dengan jelas."

Hoseok mendesah keras ketika Namjoon memilin kedua nipplenya secara bersamaan. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras akibat permainan Namjoon pada kedua putingnya. Dia harus bisa menghentikan ini atau lubangnya akan semakin lecet nantinya.

"Ahh! nghh.. s–sara–pan nya uhh.. a–ku–"

"Hm? Aku akan memakan sarapanku, sayang. Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku yang ini."

Namjoon menyeringai tampan sebelum berpindah menaungi tubuh kurus Hoseok. Merobek kemeja yang dipakai pria kurus itu hingga kancing-kancingnya terpental dan mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh milik Hoseok yang sudah dipenuhi bercak biru keunguan dikulitnya diiringi dengan desahan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh sang empunya.

"Selamat makan, sayang."

"Ahh! Namjoon– AHH.. T–TUNGG–AKH.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_


End file.
